


Can I hold your hand?

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 11-year-old!Tae, 11-year-old!Yuta, 93, M/M, Regrets prequel, kinda melancholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong loved the sea. He had come here with his parents and his sister once when he was eight. It's been three years since then, but the scenery didn't change a little bit.The sea was washing the coat with lazy waves, as the sun shone on it. The light breeze caressed his face, bringing the scent of the sea with it. It was perfect. It seemed perfect. Except that Taeyong was alone.





	Can I hold your hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 93 - Can hold your hand? based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Taeyong didn't know, how he got there. He couldn't remember anything about what happened since he ran away.

In a moment, it was completely normal. It was peaceful, everybody loved everybody. Then in the next everyone was shouting, and then everything went downhill. Suddenly everything changed. Taeyong could remember how hungry he was and how he didn't dare to sleep. 

And then suddenly here he was. Next to the sea. 

Taeyong loved the sea. He had come here with his parents and his sister once when he was eight. It's been three years since then, but the scenery didn't change a little bit.

The sea was washing the coat with lazy waves, as the sun shone on it. The light breeze caressed his face, bringing the scent of the sea with it. It was perfect. It seemed perfect. Except that Taeyong was alone. 

He needed to figure something out. He needed to found a place to stay at night, and something to eat. 

Taeyong was clever for his age, he was sure he can come up with a solution for his problem. At least in a temporary matter. 

There was a fish market right next to the sea, it shouldn't be hard to get a single fish to cook. He knew how to make a fire, he had read it in a book once. Then he can go and sleep between houses. If he chooses the right place, maybe he can even get something roof like something over his head. 

He turned around to start searching for a place. He had a lot to do after all. 

But he couldn't even take a step because he froze right after he turned around. 

The boy was in the same height as him. He had black hair that reached down to his chin, his big, brown eyes were watching Taeyong like he was seeing a ghost. His soft, almost girlish features gave him a fairy-like look even in his dirty, torn-apart clothes. 

"Who are you?" Taeyong asked, trying to sound harsh. It didn't suit him at all. 

The boy didn't reply. 

Taeyong tried again.  
"I asked, who are you?" He raised his voice a little. 

The boy played with the hem of his shirt and looked at the ground shyly, before he looked at Taeyong. 

"Don't touch the fish" he said, mumbling it. He sounded like Taeyong's classmates at home when they tried to tell a poem they didn't learn. "Shoo-shoo, you don't belong here, fucking foreigner" he said, probably don't understanding a single word he said. 

If his accent weren't enough clue, the last sentence made Taeyong realise, that the boy wasn't Korean. 

"Who. Are. You" Taeyong started again. He said the words loudly and slowly, hoping the boy would understand it like that.  
But he just looked at him, with his pretty head leaning to the side. 

Okay, try again. 

"I'm Taeyong. Tae-yong" he said, pointing at himself. Then he pointed at the boy. "You?" 

The seemed to get through the boy's mind.  
"Yuta!" He pointed at himself with a big, happy smile. "Ore wa Yuta desu!" He said. Now Taeyong was the one to look at him, confused. 

But in the end he just shook his head and stepped to the boy.  
"Okay, Yuta" he said. "Where are your parents?" He asked. He may have been there alone, but that didn't necessarily mean that the boy was also alone. 

But Yuta was only looking at him, with happy innocence in his eyes, and a pretty smile on his lips. He was dirty, he was slim like he haven't eaten in a long while. 

Taeyong sighed.  
"Nevermind. Wanna come with me?" He asked, causing Yuta to turn his head to the side again. Right. "You. Me. Go away?" He asked, pointing first at Yuta then onto himself and then he made walking motions with his index and middle fingers. 

The boy smiled again. Taeyong couldn't help but sigh again. He could probably swear at the boy, and Yuta would smile. 

"Can I hold your hand?" Taeyong asked, reaching out his hand. If he lost Yuta now, the boy would probably die soon. 

Much to his surprise, Yuta immediately took his hand, without any hesitation. 

"Come. We'll search for food and a place to stay" Taeyong said and pulled the boy with him. 

They had time to figure out something for the communication problem. Food comes first.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my personal favourites this far, and I hope you enjoyed it too. :) 
> 
> Please, leave a comment after yourself! :) 
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
